This proposed study will evaluate the role of the adrenal gland to prevent hypoglycemia in diabetes. Our goal is to determine the mechanism for the loss of epinephrine and ultimately identify ways to restore this hormone secretion back to normal. The primary objective is to determine the long term influence of diabetes on the secretory function of the adrenal medulla and to assess invasively epinephrine secretion in diabetic patients.